


sooner or later by arboretum [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of sooner or later by arboretum read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: a meal, a smile; sometimes the important things are left unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sooner or later by arboretum [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sooner or later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144643) by [arboretum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arboretum/pseuds/arboretum). 



**Title** : sooner or later  
 **Author** : arboretum  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Hikaru no Go  
 **Character** : Akira/Hikaru, Shindou Mitsuko  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : a meal, a smile; sometimes the important things are left unsaid.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/144643)  
**Length** 0:04:13  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/sooner%20or%20later%20by%20arboretum.mp3.zip)


End file.
